


Deep Sixed

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 Cover Story, Gen, I'm not sure how to start the tags, actually using Gaim dates this too, liek whoa, the pairing is not mistyped, the url dates this, there's some meta going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Brain bleach.





	Deep Sixed

> "McGregor, you're an annoying geek, but I still like you." Tommy was sloshing his beer around, arm over McGregor's shoulders.
> 
> McGregor stared at Tommy's fine jaw and full lips, and was overcome by a wave of drunken lust. It was too bad that Tommy was such a slut, although that certainly gave McGregor a chance with the handsome, shorter man.
> 
> McGregor wondered what it would feel like to have Tommy pin him to the mattress...

  
Tim closed the webpage as fast as he could. His fingers were still over the keyboard as his brain short circuited.

"Oh. My. God."

He wondered if there were such a thing as brain bleach. Maybe Abby could help him there. Maybe he could invent an erase brain history. Speaking of... a few clicks of the mouse and Tim would never have that monstrosity darken his browser again.

Tim considered. There might not be brain-bleach, but there was alcohol. He wasn't much for drinking beer, but he had some, and alcohol had some brain-cell-killing effects, and really, he rather thought he deserved some after that.

Beer meant getting away from his laptop and moving to the kitchen. Tim rummaged behind the old Chinese food and found the six-pack of Heineken. He grabbed a bottle and rummaged through a drawer, looking for a church key to open it, before giving up and trying the old "slam against the counter edge" method. 

It only took him three tries. Tim took a long swig, and strolled back to his laptop. Gaim was blinking--a message from Abby. 

"i seeeeeeee you timothy mcgee. if you don't get any sleep, gibbs will have your ass in the morning."

McGee rolled his eyes, put down the beer, and sat down, typing back. "I'm not the only one awake at this ungodly hour."

"gibbs loves me. what're you up to, timmmmmmmmmmy? :-*"

Tim snorted out a small laugh. As if he'd tell Abby about his ego-surfing. "Nothing. Having a beer and thinking about bed. You?"

"lol. i thought drinking on work nights was tony's job."

"Gibbs drinks too, you know."

"yup. but he has bourbon. and ducky drinks scotch. i'll have to find out what ziva drinks."

"You should go to bed. How much caffeine have you had since we got off work?"

"only 3. but wait! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! lol. i have to show you something first."

Tim groaned, and drank more of his beer. If he let himself get distracted by IMing Abby, he'd be up all night. "Okay. Show me and then I'm going to shower and crash."

"lol. you'll love this. i know i did. check out community.livejournal.com/tommy_mcgregor. i'll wait here while you do."

Tim sighed and clicked the link...

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Tim's novel would have fans. OF COURSE Tim's novel's fans would write fanfic. 
> 
> OF COURSE OF COURSE Tim would run across it at some point.
> 
> (duh.)


End file.
